L'enfer
by arwen666
Summary: Parce que toutes les histoires ne se finissent pas dans le bonheur... Draco vous raconte


**_Voila un tout petit os que j'ai écris il y a déjà un moment. A l'origine il devait faire partie d'une série de Drabbles mais ce projet n'étant plus d'actualité je me suis dis que plutôt que de le laisser croupir dans un coin de l'ordi autant le poster._ **

**_J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira._**

**_Arwen_**

_Draco_

Parfois notre vie sort du droit chemin, elle en emprunte un autre, plus difficile ; quand je me le représente j'imagine un sentier grossier, a la terre aride, parsemé de pierres coupantes sur lesquelles s'écorchent les pieds.

C'est sur ce chemin que nous marchons toi côte a côte, sans jamais nous croiser malgré les moments de pure extase que nous partageons. Une addiction, une drogue dont je ne peux me passer mais que pourtant je méprise au plus haut point.

Ce soir je te regarde, tu me tournes le dos et tu semble endormis pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et que tes yeux grands ouverts fixent le vide devant toi alors que tu demandes pourquoi cette nuit encore c'est avec moi que tu t'endors.

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre à Blaise qui me demande de plus en plus souvent oùje passe mes nuits, j'élude la question prétendant passer mes nuits dans les bras de multiples conquêtes puis détournant la tête pour éviter son regard inquisiteur. Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas même si au nom de notre si longue amitié il fait semblant et hoche la tête en souriant.

Et toi que dis tu a tes amis lorsqu'ils te questionnent ? Car je ne doute pas une seule secondes de leur curiosité face à quelque chose que peut être pour la première fois tu refuses de partager avec eux. Les laisses tu croire que toi aussi tu t'abîmes dans les bras accueillant de jeunes filles ? Te prennent- ils pour un séducteur, un étalon quand je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien que tu aimes plus que te soumettre à mes coup de butoirs. Savent-ils que ta voix est délicieusement rauque lorsque tu cris de plaisir ? Se doutent-ils que tu jouis si fort entre mes bras que mon dos porte la trace désormais permanente de tes ongles ?

Parfois quand le plaisir est trop grand je plante mes dents dans la chair si tendre de ton cou, jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang perler, alors je lape avec délectation ces gouttes carmins au goût cuivrée. Extase purement mentale que d'absorber ton essence vitale alors que je sens ton cœur pulser sous mes lèvres. Je vois dans tes yeux que je te fais peur, que ce que nous sommes t'effraies, alors tu les fermes si fort que tu dois en avoir mal, pour mieux me sentir sans jamais voir qui te donne cette jouissance.

Une Nuit pas si lointaine, ou je pensais que tu dormais, je me suis levé pour rafraîchir mon corps échauffé et comme un murmure presque irréel j'ai entendu ta voix s'élever dans le silence de la nuit.

« Tu es mon pêché. Un jour je paierais pour cela.

Puis le silence est retombé, si vite que j'ai un instant douté de t'avoir réellement entendu. Si je suis ton pêché, que crois tu être pour moi ? Sinon ma plus grand honte. Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux penser sans rougir a tout les outrages que je t'aie fait subir, a ceux que je t'ai laissé m'infliger.

C'est le prix a payer, le prix de ce pêché de cette, luxure que nous partageons. Cette intimité illusoire , cette main que tu me tends et que je ne saisirais pas alors même que je m'enfonce dans tes chairs brûlantes, mes lèvres offertes que tu ne dévoreras pas alors que les tiennes se posent mon sexe tendu.

Cette haine, cette rage, ce désir qui jamais ne deviendra de l'amour.

Ce secret qui nous ronge, qui nous pousse chaque nuits a nous retrouver, a nous fondre l'un dans l'autre. Quand ta lumière s'étiole et que ma noirceur s'amplifie et nous englobent tout les deux dans une bulle de stupre. A ces moments nous nous mélangeons, nos auras se rejoignent comme au crépuscule quand la lumière du jour décroît et que durant un fugace instant elle se mélange a la nuit dans un clair obscur emplit d'ombres.

C'est ce nous sommes le crépuscule de nos vies, qui se mêlent pendant un fugitif moment parce que l'ombre et la lumière ne peuvent pas se rejoindre.

J'en porte le poids tout les jours, priant pour que cette fascination cesse enfin, pour que seule la haine subsiste au fond de moi, pour que tu arrêtes de caresser avec une fascination morbide la marque qui souille ma chair et qui fait de moi l'esclave de ton ennemi. Pour que je ne frôle plus du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'à toi aussi il t'a laissé. Ces stigmates qui nous rapprochent autant qu'elles nous séparent.

Dans quelque temps nous nous battrons, ni l'un contre l'autre, ni l'un avec l'autre parce que même dans la guerre, dans le sang, jamais nos destins ne s'entremêleront. Peu importe le vainqueur parce qu'après ça tu partiras et moi je fuirais a l'opposé de toi, le plus loin possible ma chair marquée a vie par la tienne quand tu porteras les traces de mon passage dans ton corps.

Je garderais toujours le souvenir de nos étreintes, j'y penserais avec rage, avec honte ou encore avec envie quand de ton coté perdu dans les affres de tes remords, au cœur de la nuit tu caresseras ton corps en pensant au mien.

Une existence entière a vivre dans le souvenir de ce qui a été sans jamais pouvoir le retrouver.

C'est ça Potter le prix a payer. C'est le prix de notre enfer.


End file.
